The Frozen Hourglass
by Zenith Nadir
Summary: My First Fanfic. A man finally tracks down preserved ruins of a archaic civilization, something he's be yearning to find. He finds out that ruins and history are not the only thing was preserved.


**Hello. I'd just like to say that as this is the first fanfic I've actually published, that I'm open to constructive criticism. Despite my former attempts of writing as fanfic I had never really gotten off of one scene, or had enough to make chapters that actually had more than a few paragraphs. Nevertheless I feel that this will prove to preserve and I hope that I can continue it to a reasonable length. Some certain things to note is I will associate Unova history with American history, particularly New York, and I will introduce a civilization that's not canon. Enjoy.**

**EDIT: I can't believe I forget this, sorry for the inconvenience. This Disclaimer: Nintendo own the rights to the Pokémon franchise and the trademarks associated with the series. I only own the, for now, unnamed character, which by the way along with the absence of a description of the character's appearance is for a more surrealistic experience.**

I finally had reached the top of a long series of crumbling stairs, set adjacent to terraces. I saw a distant figure scrutinizing some ancient artwork, some of the few which have stayed unearthed since their production. As I approached the figure, I was reassured that this was indeed my contact, for he was definitely one to write in fountain pen and calligraphy, and by his attire and posture I could soundly deduce he was the contact.

When he turned around I noticed the pince-nez on the bridge of his nose and the briefcase that had been hidden from my view on his opposite side.

He uttered in a courteous tone a single word, "Salve." It was then that he proceeded to open his briefcase and hopefully procure the packages for which I contacted him for. He skilfully took out two stone tablets, albeit refined and placed the briefcase by his side. He handed me one tablet and said, "Your tabula recta." He then handed the other tablet and said, "Your parcel, the key is on the back of the former tablet. "Ave atque vale," he uttered with gesture and made for the stairs opposite to the ones I used.

Although his demeanour was probably the best living definition of strictly business, and his use of an ancient language found in these ruins were peculiar, I had come to expect this from one of the few people in the current world who would have artefacts from a archaic civilization that had always seemed to elude me. I reserved some time to examining the surrounding ruins, and found many things I already knew, but were of interest to me either way.

After taking a few pictures and writing down some notes, I returned from these ruins, which to note were in a reclusive area on the face of Mt. Sliver opposite to Johto and Kanto. I returned to my hotel in Goldenrod City, and took to my desk. I took out the stone tablets and went to decrypting the coordinates, and I wrote it down with my personal fountain pen, as I, like my contact, had taken a liking to calligraphy, even in the simplest thing as coordinates.

After a relatively short session I had successfully decrypted the coordinates and I replaced the stone tablets with a map of the regions, supplemented with coordinates. I tracked the coordinates to Mt. Coronet, and I deduced it may have a relative connection to the fabled Iceburg Ruins, the supposed home of Regice, a legendary Pokémon and part of the legendary golems. I returned the map and stone tablets to the original place in my breifcase and went to go to the local library to search up the true coordinates of the fabled Iceburg Ruins, if there were any.

I searched for the coordinates and found a documented trainer who captured a Regice amongst his other prize Pokémon, but that's irrelevant to my story. I went to my hotel, packed my things up and paid the bill.

I took to the city's naval yard and got a ticket to Canalave City, and took the time to review my progress. This wasn't just a passing pursuit for me, this was a passion I held to my heart for a long time, and since my emancipation from the comforting arms of my parents I had fallen into a reclusive nature, never spending a day without doing some research involving subtle civilization that died out so many ages ago. It wasn't that I was an introvert per se, rather that this passion of mine was paramount in my mind, and blocked out the need for social interaction. Some had attempted to be my friend with little success and I had never stayed in one place for longer than a fortnight, but there were times that my research required more than the usual week.

When I arrived at Canalave City after two nights on the water, I took to the long journey I had to Mt. Coronet.


End file.
